ToonSchool: The Novelist and the Professor
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: ToonSchool Sneak Peak Special! After feeling unappreciated by his students, Oak is accidentally transported to an alternate universe and meets his doppelganger Allyn Kato. When they decide to switch lives for a day, it can only lead to plenty of hilarity.


_A/N: Yo, readers! ToonSchool Season 2 will be coming before you know it. But first we wish to share a special sneak peek episode at what you're up for seeing soon enough. A spin on the Prince and the Pauper tale with a little additional inspiration for the DCOM Dadnapped! And featuring some OCs from yours truly. Check it out!_

 **ToonSchool S2 Special Sneak Peak**

 **The Novelist and the Professor: Part 1**

It was another regular day in ToonSchool and many of the students (including the star ones) are in the Pokemon Biology class. Everyone listened as Professor Oak gave a lecture about proper Pokemon care and nursing.

Well, almost everyone.

While Tony, Sora, Ash, Chloe, Blossom, and Daryl were focused on Oak's lecture, most of the class was focused on playing with their portable video games and smartphones, chatting with each other, and passing notes, virtually ignoring him completely.

"And that is why Potions are vital to nursing Pokemon injuries on the road, especially if there is no nearby Pokemon Center. Now if-"

As Oak turned around, he noticed most of the students doing their own thing rather than paying attention to him.

"Ah-Hm!," he cleared his throat in annoyance. The rest of the class stopped whatever they were doing and looked up. Upon seeing Oak's annoyed look, everyone looked rather sheepish.

"Excuse me, but I believe we have rules about paying attention and not playing around with devices and passing notes," he said sternly. "So unless you turn around an-"

Just then, someone knocked at the Creature House's door, catching everyone's attention.

"Come in," Oak said. A deliveryman entered with a big box.

"Package for Samuel Oak," he said.

"Hmm, I don't remember ordering anything in the last two weeks," Oak wondered suspiciously. He signed the delivery slip and the deliveryman left the box near Oak's desk and left.

"Anyways, as I was saying, this is a class, not a playgro-"

Just then the box exploded in a flash, splattering honey and cockroaches everywhere and all over the students. Most student groaned in disgust about the honey and then shrieked in fear upon seeing the roaches. In addition, the Pokemon and other creatures, spooked by the explosion began to panic and go crazy.

The ToonSchool gang quickly rushed in to calm them all down and managed to do so after much prodding and petting.

"Man, that was nuts," Tommy said with relief.

"Okay, WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!," Oak yelled in anger. Just then, everyone heard giggling and snickering coming from behind a large umbrella. The umbrella then closed, revealing the culprits to be Bloo, Bart, Alvin Seville, Ben Tennyson, Gumball and Darwin Watterson, and Dash Parr.

The pranksters then stopped snickering and giggling when they noticed everyone glaring at them.

"What's everyone looking at us like that for?," Alvin asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, most of the students decided to not only clean up the Creature House from roaches and honey that was left from the explosion, but also try to calm the agitated Pokemon and other creatures down. As for the star students, all of them glared angrily at Bloo, Bart, Alvin, Ben, Gumball, Darwin and Dash, while Oak was furious at their actions.

"WHAT WERE YOU ALL THINKING?!," the professor shouted in anger.

"Well no disrespect intended, Professor, but the class was getting to be…kind of a drag," Darwin said with a sheepish smile.

Gumball grinned sheepishly as well as he said, "So we thought we could spice it up pulling…a little joke."

"LITTLE?!," Daryl snapped furiously. You almost destroyed the Creature House and released most of the rampaging Pokemon!

"Not to mention you **INTERRUPTED A PERFECTLY GOOD POKEMON CARE LECTURE!** ," Chloe raged as her face turned red.

"Ignoring Chloe's learning rage, they're right! Even I wouldn't have gone this far! Pranks have limits, you know!," Tony added disappointed in what his friends and classmates caused.

Bloo yawns as he replied, "So what? The Pokemon class is getting boring and old."

"Yeah, man, lately it's been nothing but lecture after lecture about training and care," Bart said in agreement.

"Both of which are important to learning how to handle Pokemon," Ash pointed out. He'd been training Pokemon for a long time and knew how important that knowing how to handle Pokemon was.

"But this is supposed to be an elective class. And electives are supposed to be fun," Alvin protested.

"And the only thing fun about this dumb class is the battle demonstrations. And we haven't had one of those in weeks!," Ben added. Nobody could blame him for feeling this way, as many of the students were fans of the battles, and thoses hadn't been done in so long.

"Yeah, so unless you bring back the battles, Professor, all we can say is that you and this class are pretty much washed up," Dash finished.

At that, Oak looked deeply hurt by the complaints. All he wanted to do was teach these students the wonders of Pokemon, but all they cared about was the battling. And now they'd called him and his class washed up.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," Oak said, as he left the Creature House out of depression much to the other students dismay.

"Professor-," Tony said trying to convince the professor, to return but to no avail.

"So does that mean there's no Pokemon battle today?," Bloo asked. Everyone groaned in dismay at Bloo's obliviousness.

* * *

A few minutes later after the fiasco, Timmy and Chloe are still dismayed at this as they walked through the school hallway.

"I can't believe those boys! If they ever interrupt another class again, I'm so going to rip them into shreds!," Chloe growled, still angry about the prank and ruined lecture.

"For once, I agree with you, Chloe! That was real rotten what they pulled today!," Timmy added, suprisingly agreeing with her.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you join them anyway? You looked like you were bored from Professor Oak's lecture as well."

"Yeah. But like Tony said, I wouldn't go that far to make it exciting. Besides boring or not, the Professor's lectures did help me a lot. For example, I learned that Noibat are extraordinary screechers."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _As he said this, the scene cuts to a few days ago as Timmy and even Korou desperately tried to cover their ears in pain as one of the Noibat tried to sing "A-B-C" in some sort of a talent show in the Creature House with only a group of Whismur are the only ones who enjoy it._

* * *

"And very bad singers," he finished in a deadpanned tone.

"Well, we still have to do something! I can't have another Pokemon lecture with a depressed teacher!" Chloe screamed enough to create a gale of wind that almost blew Timmy away.

"Don't worry. Daryl already told Prickly about what happened and he should put the guys in the detention for a few days or so," Timmy reminded her.

"Yeah, but Professor Oak is still depressed from what they said! And depress teachers give the worst lectures!"

Just before Chloe can scream even more, Cosmo and Wanda poofed nearby wearing some sort of hazmat suits as they removed the masks to see their godchilds.

"Whoa, what's with the hazmat suits? Don't tell me Foop made a toxic cloud in Fairy World again?," Timmy asked.

"Not exactly. We just got a word that a mysterious plague that's been causing everyone in ToonTown to go into a coma for no reason," Wanda explained as she poofed up some kind of spray before she uses it. "We knew it has something to do with magic, so we have to disinfect the school as soon as we can."

"I see," Timmy said. "Well, good luck with that. We need to find a way to get our Pokemon Biology teacher out of his misery," Timmy said. Just then, Chloe's face lit up as she got an idea!

"That's it!," she said.

"What's it?"

"Our fairies! We can loan them to Professor Oak for a while and they can make him happy again!"

"Nice idea, except just one problem: we can't lend them to Oak, he's an adult!"

"Actually, Jorgen told us that for one week, he sent every fairies available to some chosen adults because even they need some enlightenment every now and then," Wanda said as she poofed up Da Rules and opened the page about it. "As long the loan is this week and doesn't involve with Mr. Crocker or his mother, we might able to help your teacher."

"See, it's a great idea!," Chloe said.

"No it's not. The Professor already met Cosmo and Wanda before in disguise as humans. Besides it's better to just give him a temporarily magic object that allows him to have wishes for a limited time."

"No way, loaning out the fairies is better!"

"Temp object!"

"Loaning!"

"Temp object!"

"Loaning!"

"Temp object!"

"Okay, how about a bet. You loan magic your way, and I'll do it mine!," Chloe said. "Whoever does it better gets the Chill Zone for the weekend."

"You're on!" Timmy said as he pulled out a baseball from his pocket that has his name written on it. "Cosmo, I wish you are a fairy godparent of whoever found my baseball for two days! And also, I wish that if Mr. Crocker or his mother found this, they'd get shocked by the ball instead."

Upon he heard his wish, Cosmo happily waved his wand, which a poof of smoke made him disappear into the baseball before Timmy threw it in a random direction.

"Okay, Wanda, I wish for you to be Professor Oak's fairy for two days," Chloe said.

"You got it, sweet!," Wanda said as she poofed away.

"Should we keep an eye on them?" Chloe asked in worry.

"Nah, I got a flag football match with Tony in a few minutes," Timmy said as he left the hallway, which Chloe followed him. "Besides, I loaned Cosmo and Wanda before, so what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Oak was sulking in his office, still upset over the comments made by his students. He threw a magic 8-ball against the wall in frustration. Suddenly the ball splits open, and Wanda poofs in.

"Hi Professor, it's me, Wanda and I'm your fairy godparent!," she said.

"Wanda?," Oak asked in surprise.

"So what do you say Sammy?," Wanda asked.

"I think I'm calling the looney bin," Oak said as he reached for his cell phone, only for Wanda to poof it into her hand.

"Sorry, first rule about fairies: no telling anyone about us," Wanda said as she poofed up the "Da Rules" book.

"Well, then prove to your magic to me."

"Make a wish then."

"I wish for a car-sized PokeBall," Oak asked. Wanda waved her wand and large car-sized PokeBall appeared in the middle of Oak's office.

"Okay, I'm convinced. I understand why you didn't tell me your true nature, but why did you tell me that you're my fairy godparent?"

"Well, although I can't tell you who sent me here, I CAN tell you that I'm here because I heard you were down after your students criticize you and your class a few hours ago," Wanda explained as she twirls her wand. "So for the next two days, I'm going to be here to cheer you up until then."

Wanda then poofed up the large book of "Da Rules".

"Of course, there are 'Da Rules' that we need to go over. Basically, you can't tell anybody about me, you can't use my magic to win competitions, interfere with true love, kill or maim others, bring back the dead, for money, to steal," Wanda explained as she poofed up visuals for the the restrictions on her magic. She then poofed herself into a tablet for Oak to read. "Just read the rest of the rules on my screen here."

"Okay," Oak said has he picked up Wanda and left his office.

* * *

Meanwhile in the gym, Jimmy was working on his portal arch generator, and was using the crystals from the Reflection Cave. Rotom (borrowed from Oak) was standing by to power the generator.

"Okay, Rotom, hit it!," Jimmy said.

As it heard this, Rotom then charged itself up with electricity, but instead of using the wires attached to its plasma body, it quickly shocked Jimmy instead, which he was then covered in soot as he glared at the Plasma Pokemon.

"Hit the generator," Jimmy said in annoyance as Rotom laughed at his short prank before he then used Discharge one more time, this time on the wires attached to it.

As the generator powered up, Tony and Timmy entered the gym, much to Jimmy's delight as he said, "Hey guys, you're just in time!"

"This your portal?," Tony asked in amazement.

"Yep! My transdimentional portal arch generator. Capable of visiting millions of other worlds, dimensions, and universes, with the right coordinates."

"Wow, millions of worlds?," Timmy asked.

"Even one with candy people?," said a familiar voice. The three turned to see a familiar blue figure wearing a football helmet.

Tony, suspicious, walked over and snatched off the football helmet to find…

"Bloo! You're supposed to be in detention right now!," he snapped.

Bloo smiled sheepishly as he said, "I…got out early for good behavior."

Tony, Timmy and Jimmy rolled their eyes in annoyance. A few minutes later, Oak arrived in the gym, the Wanda-tablet still in hand.

"Hey boys. Jimmy is that your portal arch?," he asked out of curiousity as he walked up to the portal.

"Yeah. In a few minutes after your Rotom charged the generator, we will see the parallel universe that Ash visited a few months ago!" Jimmy declared. "If this works, this will be the biggest discovery in the scientific and Pokemon fields!"

Bloo grinned and whipped out a camera as he cackled, "And not to mention the biggest discovery of the ToonSchool community when I get a picture of the parallel crybaby Ash!"

Tony and Timmy then glared at Bloo's camera, which he then said, "What? Jimmy got his own discovery. Why can't I have one?"

Not wanting Bloo to embarrass Ash, Tony grabbed Bloo's "collar" and dragged him away from the portal as he said, "Nice try, Blooparazzi. Come on, Timmy."

"Right!" Timmy said as he followed his friend.

"Hey, come on guys, I was only kidding! Come on let me go, it was a joke!," Bloo protested as the two dragged him.

Oak smiled at this, but then saw Wanda looking somewhat worried.

"Hey Wanda, what's wrong?"

"Um... Sorry... It's just that my husband was supposed to find his godperson already for this week," Wanda answered. "But I haven't seen him for a while."

As Wanda says this, Cosmo was still chasing the runaway baseball as a green dog at the bleachers with the others unnoticed.

"Ball, ball, ball!," Cosmo said rapidly and excitedly as he chased the baseball. Without noticing, he crashed into a cart of sports balls, sending them all flying towards the boys.

"Whoa, watch out!," Timmy shouted as the balls barrelled towards them. Everyone ducked and dodged the balls as best they could as the portal finally opened. Just as it did though, a football hit Oak in the head, knocking him (and Wanda, whom he still held) into the portal as the boys looked on.

"Professor!," the four all shrieked while Cosmo, still chasing the magic baseball following Oak into the portal as well.

"Don't worry, Professor!" Tony said as he pulled out his Bungee Gun and tries to chase the Pokemon Professor into the portal. "Help..."

But it was too late as before he can finish his sentence or jump into the portal, it then closed quickly, much to their horror.

"Is out of range..." Tony finished as he fell to his knees, shocked that their Pokemon teacher is gone.

"Oh, this is not good…," Bloo gasped.

"Ya think?!," Timmy snapped, turning to Jimmy. "Neutron, please tell me you can fix this?!"

"I-I could try but it'll take time, I'm afraid," Jimmy said.

"Oh man... I just hope Wanda might able to wish him back here," Timmy muttered as they continued to panic at what just happened.

* * *

Oak and Wanda tumbled through the dimensional path until they reached and passed through the other end. Oak landed on the ground an alley, while Wanda landed in a dumpster.

Oak sat up, and said, "Well, that was a crazy ride, Wanda. Wanda?"

Just then, he heard screaming and struggling from inside the dumpster, and just then Wanda popped out with a stray dog biting her arm. Oak quickly ran over and after much struggle, managed to rip the dog off her arm and throw it out of the alley, much to her relief.

* * *

After he helped Wanda, Oak then looked around as he said, "Judging by the change of scenery, I doubt this is the same parallel world Ash mentioned."

"Gee, how did you guess that? That fact that we're not in the gym anymore or the dog bites that is not from a Poochyena!" Wanda shouted as she pointed her said bite on her arm.

"Obviously both."

Wanda sighs as she said, "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

Just then, there was a clap of thunder, and it started to rain, as Oak glared at Wanda, who replied, "I know, I know. I jinxed it."

Just then, a hotel across the street caught Oak's eye, as he said, "Over there! Let's get into there until this storm passes."

The two then crossed the street (with Wanda back to her tablet disguise) to the entrance. But just before Oak can enter the hotel, a large, bald, muscular guard in all black blocked the entrance and said, "Hold on, turkey leg!"

"Might I ask what for?," Oak asked. "And no need to be rude!"

"This hotel is booked exclusively for an event an-"

But when the guard saw Oak's face, he gasped in shock and quickly opened the entrance as he said, "Oh man, I didn't expect to be you, sir! Come right in!"

"Well…okay then…just don't let it happen again," Oak said as he entered the hotel.

But as the guard sighed in relief, a man in a fancy white business suit grabbed his collar and dragged him to face him as he shouted in anger, "Hey! What do you think this is?! Open house?!"

"B-B-But, sir! He's our super special guest! You even sent me his picture before!" The guard panickly explained.

"Oh yeah?" The man asked before he dragged the man to the glass doors behind him, forcing him to see a man at the lobby meeting somebody. "Then who's that, numbskull?!"

As he said this, the man turned around to the woman in front of him, revealing not only his outfit consisted of a blue polo shirt and grey vest, but also his grey swiped hair and stern-like eyes, resembling a familiar person. Yet he was somehow bored as the woman continued on.

"So for the schedule this week, two days to work on your draft, two days for your day off, and three days for your public appearances in TV and radio before your book signing tour. Are we clear on that?" She said in a serious tone until she noticed the man's bored expression. "Hello? Mr. Kato?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I got it," Kato said as he gained her attention. "Two days for draft, two off, and three for public appearances. Thank you, Steph."

Kato then looked around and saw several kids chasing and shooting silly string at a blue haired-man and pink-haired woman, who yelled at them, while a spiky-haired kid wearing a cap yelled at them to stop, but to no avail.

"Get away, you brats!," the man and woman yelled.

"Not until you apologize!," one of the kids snapped.

"Guys, cut it out!," the spikey haired kid called out.

"Kids," Kato chuckled as he shook his head..

But just as Allyn sighed in relief, a girl's voice cried out, "DAAAAAD!"

Startled by this, he turned around and saw a 15-year-old brunette girl wearing a white tank top and blue pants angrily marched down and shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! First, you forced me in this stupid vacation in Chicago, but it's raining cats and dogs out there! I can't even go out to shop! I wish I was back in Japan hanging out with my friends in Shibuya!"

"Look, Chiyoko. I did promised that we will have our father-daughter vacation during my day-offs," Allyn said as he tried to calm his daughter down.

"Yeah, which you can't even keep thanks to your STUPID NOVELS!" Chiyoko angrily said.

"Look I have two days off in two days, we can do anything you want to do then, I promise!"

"You better, Dad, because if you forget this time, I will never forgive you! And I'll move in with mom!"

As Chiyoko left, Allyn then slumped down to his seat and sighed in dismay. "So much for a relaxing vacation... Maybe I should have convinced my editor to go to Hawaii instead..."

Just then, upon hearing the commotion, he saw the back of a man in a white lab being forcefully escorted by the guards to the exit, under watch of the manager.

"Hey, let me go! I just need a room for the night!," the man said as the guards dragged him.

"Hey, Reagan! Reagan!," Allyn called out to the manager, who caught his attention. "What's this?"

"This guy tried to sneak in here posing as you," Reagan said.

"Really?," Allyn said. "Well, I do admire a fan with dedication to me and my work. Bring him up to my suite."

"Are you…sure sir?"

"Of course, unless you wish for me to cancel my public book signing here."

"Oh no, no, no Mr. Kato! Right away," Reagan stammered as he turned to the guards. "Hold on, bring him to Suite 804. Mr. Kato wishes to see him."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said! Now move it or you're fired!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Two guards escorted the now-confused Oak up to the suite, while the first one stayed with Reagan.

"Um... What happens when Mr. Kato is done with him?", the guard asked in worry.

"Just kick him out," Reagan said in annoyance.

* * *

Later, as Allyn exited the elevator and walked back to his suite, he notice something on the ground and picked it up.

"A glowing baseball?," he asked himself. "Maybe some kid lost it."

He then placed it on a nearby table, as he shrugged and said, "I'm sure they'll come looking for it sooner or later," before returning to his suite.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oak was still confused at what was happening as he continued walking to the suite the guards told him before Wanda poofed near him and asked, "What does this guy wants with you?"

"No clue. I just hope whatever it is, it's not bad," Oak said. Just then, Cosmo poofed in (still in dog form) with the magic baseball in his mouth, having picked it up from the table.

"Hey, there you guys are," he said as he dropped the ball.

"Cosmo! Where have you been?," Wanda scolded.

"Just searching for the one who touched the ball and having fun, and well just being a regular d-"

Suddenly everyone heard a "meow". They turned and saw a cat, at which, Cosmo barked, "D-d-d-d-woof-woof-woof!"

He then chased the cat, knocking over several suits of armor in the process. A helmet from one flew into the air, and landed on Oak's head in the process.

"Hey. Get this off of me!," he yelled, trying to pull it off.

Just then, Kato just heard the commotion and opened the door to see what was happening out of annoyance. "What the heck is going o-"

Before he can finish his sentence, a stray helmet from another suit of armour landed on his head and caused him to stumbled around out of dizziness.

"James, if this is your idea of humor, I-" Kato shouted until he bumped into Oak, causing them to fell to the ground and as they recovered, they struggled to remove the helmets as Cosmo and Wanda looked on.

"Wanda! Little help?!" Oak shouted.

"And hurry!" Kato added.

"Sure!" Cosmo happily answered as he turned himself into a horse. "Want me to be your horse in shining armor?"

"Cosmo, just get those helmets off them!," Wanda nagged as she and Comso raised their wands and poofed the helmets away. Oak and Kato then looked at each other for the first time and jumped back in startlement.

"Hey, look. The Professor has a twin!," Cosmo said stupidly.

"No, jelly-brain, they just look alike."

They stood up at the same time, and starting on impulse copying each other's movements as if they were each staring in a mirror. It wasn't until they touched each other that they realized they were real, and screamed in fear.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Kato interrupted as he calmed down before he looked at his doppelganger closely. "Who are you and who is your tailor?"

"My name is Samuel Oak, but who are you and why do you look like me?" Oak introduced himself, but with confusion.

"I was wondering the same thing. But since you've asked, I'm Allyn Kato," Kato said. "Very nice to meet you."

"And I'm Cosmo, and I'm your fairy godparent! Isn't it awesome!," Cosmo shouted stupidly, before Wanda poofed an anvil over his head, making it fall on top of him.

"And I'm Wanda, Oak's temporary godparent and unfortunately, the guy under the anvil is my husband," Wanda blandly said as Cosmo continued to struggle free.

"Okay... Would you like to come in?" Kato asked to his guests.

"Uh…sure," Oak said as they followed Kato into his suite.

* * *

After they settled in, Oak sat down in a sofa right in front of an armchair, which Kato is sitting right now as the fairies are floating next to them.

"So, I take it you guys aren't from around here?," Kato asked.

"No and where we're from is a long complicated story," Oak replied.

"Yeah, a story involving, a ball and a trans-dimensional portal," Cosmo added.

"Cosmo!," Oak and Wanda snapped.

"What, he knows we're fairies already, so what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, you said you were fairy godparents, right? What's that all about?," Kato asked.

Wanda floated up and explained, "We're magical beings dispatched to improve the lives of the miserable all over the world with our powers. I'm Wanda and I'm Oak's temporary godparent-"

She paused as she noticed Cosmo gnawing on the couch.

"And my husband Cosmo is yours."

"How's that, I don't remember asking for him," Kato asked as stood up poured them each a drink, and offered them. "Drinks?"

"Sure," Cosmo said as he and Wanda took them. "And I'm your temporary godparent because you picked up my magic baseball in the hallway earlier."

"Wait, that was yours?"

"Yep, so congrats, Mr. Kato!"

"Thank you. And what do you mean exactly by 'temporary'?," Kato asked in curiosity.

As he asked this, Cosmo and Wanda quickly spitted out their drinks in shock and panicked as they thought about this.

"Um... that's the thing... usually, we're actually supposed to have miserable children as fairy godchildren," Wanda explained. "But due to our superior's orders for this week..."

"If lent out by out godkids, we have to be the godparents of any miserable adult for an amount of time designated by our godkids in this current week," Cosmo cut in. "Wanda was wished to be Oak's godparent, and I was designated to be the godparent the first one who touched my baseball, which happens to be you. Man, we really ought to thank Ti-"

Suddenly Cosmo's head exploded, startling Oak and Kato in horror, before poofing back again. Cosmo then turned toward Wanda and snapped, "What was that for?!"

"Part of the order says we're not allowed to tell who lent us out, remember?," Wanda reminded him.

"Oh…right…"

"Well... I'm still uncomfortable at this, but I'm very glad to have someone stay by my side for the next two days," Kato said.

"You must get lonely, don't you?," Oak asked looking at the table littered with papers. "Given you have such a mess here."

"No, not really. I have a daughter, but she and I don't always see eye to eye. And these papers are drafts of my work."

"What is your job anyhow?," Wanda asked.

"Well, basically I'm a novel writer, who brings imaginative and gripping stories of my creation to life through my novels. I specialize in epic fantasy literature, and I'm currently have a hit series titled 'Shadow Mirrors'. It currently has six books and I'm working on the seventh right now."

As Allyn showed one of the books to the fairies, Wanda grabbed it and started reading it as she said, "I don't know... Epic fantasy literature isn't my thing and... HEY! The hero looks hot!"

"Thanks," Allyn said before he became worried at the sight of the drafts littered around his table. "But as of right now, I have some writer's block problems lately. I thought going to another country might cure it, but my daughter's anger towards me and the stress of the my upcoming public appearances hasn't made any better."

"Another country?" Oak wondered. "Are you from Kanto like me?"

"Actually, I'm from Sumida, Tokyo. That's where I was born as well."

"Well Kanto is one of many countries where Pokemon are from. Pokemon are creatures with great powers that are used in many different ways by them and by humans. As a Pokemon professor, my job is to research Pokemon and uncover new developments about them and the different elements of their environments."

"Well, believe it or not, I'm from a region named Kanto as well," Allyn said. "Around here, it's the geographical area of Honshu, the largest island of Japan. It includes the Greater Tokyo Area and encompasses seven prefectures, including Japan's capital city, Tokyo. It's the most highly developed, urbanized, and industrialized part of Japan, basically its capital region."

"Sounds interesting…unlike me," Oak said as he remembered what his students said to him earlier.

"What do you mean?" Allyn asked.

"Well, along with being a Pokemon professor, I'm also a teacher at a school in my local town. I teach all about Pokemon, but recently, my students have been acting up in class, because I've apparently become…boring and washed up."

"I see. But it's gotta be better than being a writer blocked by his latest novel while doing multiple public appearances," Allyn said as he looked over several of his own personal books. He noticed his The Prince and the Pauper book and looked back and forth at it, himself in the mirror and Oak. At once he got an idea. "I know! Why don't we switch places for a while?"

As they heard this, Cosmo and Wanda spitted out their drinks once more, this time, they are more shocked as they shouted, "WHAT?!"

"E-Excuse me?!"

"I mean, think about it, I'm looking for inspiration, and you're looking for appreciation! Maybe trading places, might give us both just what we need?"

Oak thought for a moment before saying, "Okay, I suppose."

* * *

A few minutes later, Oak and Allyn found themselves in each other's outfits as Cosmo and Wanda stared at them with their jaws dropped.

"Whoa! They look just like each other!," Wanda said in astonishment.

"Well duh, Wanda, they are twins after all," Cosmo replied. "Unrelated twins, but still twins."

"Well, I'm gonna go see how my new look is camouflage me," Allyn said.

But as Allyn about to leave the suite, Wanda then poofed in front of him and said, "Um...Just a little warning about Cosmo. While he can be cheerful, he can sort of...um... How should I say this? Crazy."

"Not to mention airheaded," Cosmo admitted as he deflated his head then re-inflated it.

"I see. I think I can manage it though. And don't worry, I'll be back soon,"

"Like how soon?," Oak asked.

"As soon as I can. Hopefully this experience as being you should get rid of my writer's block. And you can get the respect and appreciation you've been looking for by being me."

"Well…okay."

"So have fun you guys," Allyn said as he and Cosmo left the room.

Wanda looked on as she said, "I hope they come back without bringing trouble with them."

"I just hope they come back period," Oak agreed with wonder about it as well.

 _A/N: So it starts. What kind of trouble will the novelist and the professor and their temp godparents get into as each other? Will Oak and Allyn find what they're looking for? Will Tony, Timmy, and Jimmy manage to get their teacher back? And will Timmy or Chloe come out on top in the bet? Find out the answers to some of these questions and more, next time? Fave, follow, read, and review, folks!_


End file.
